


Make a dragon wanna retire man

by ChaseTheSun



Series: Soft [5]
Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseTheSun/pseuds/ChaseTheSun





	Make a dragon wanna retire man

Seulgi lies listlessly on the couch in her running clothes. It’s too hot. The temperature had soared suddenly and she really can’t take the heat. She thinks she might hate the sun, that stupid ball of burning gas.    

She had woken up excited at the prospect of a run. It’s been a while since her last workout and she misses feeling freedom rush through her veins.

When she opened the door, her excitement had died on the spot. Heat, oppressive heat floods in and she feels all the energy drain out of her. The eagerness for a rush is still there but there’s no way she can go outside. The sun is glaring down and she can practically see the steam rising off the pavement.

Seulgi slams the door shut and resolves to stay inside for the entire day. Maybe she can get a run in during the evening. She plays on her phone until she hears a knock.

“Hey? Is anyone home?” Turns out, Seungwan is on the either side.

“I forgot my keys and it’s boiling out here. Please let me in, it’s too hot, pleaaseeeeeee.”

Seulgi gets up with a groan and pads over to the door. It’s too hot to move. It’s too hot for anything really. Too hot.

She opens the door and her mouth is suddenly drier than the desert. She swallows and it hurts. It’s definitely hotter now. Seulgi blames the sun. (It’s not the sun.)

“Seul! Thank you! Thank you! I thought it was going to die! I went for a run and forgot my keys!

Seungwan is beaming up at her. She’s sweaty and panting and in the tiniest shorts Seulgi has ever seen. Long, toned legs are on display and she tries desperately not to concentrate on how fantastic Seungwan’s ass looks. (She fails.)

She shakes her head rapidly to purify her thoughts. Seungwan isn’t hot. Seungwan isn’t hot. Seungwan isn’t hot. She’s soft and floofy and sweet and really, really, cute. Not hot. Not at all. (She’s hot.)

“What kind of friend would I be if I left you outside? You’d end up melting into a puddle and I don’t want to scrape you off the doorstep."

Seungwan slaps her on the shoulder, then she grabs a bottle of water by the door and starts chugging. Seulgi watches her throat flex and bites her lip to stop a moan from spilling out. She is going to die. Seungwan is going to kill her.

It’s not fair. It’s not fair at all. Seungwan is so not fair.

There’s sweat beading at her temple and Seulgi watches with large eyes at it trails down her throat and makes it way down. It rolls tantalisingly down defined abs she has to physically stop herself from leaning forward and lapping it up with her tongue. Hot damn.

She needs to call the police. She needs to call a fireman.

“Seul?” She realises Seungwan is trying to get her attention.

“Hmmm?”

“Do you think you can help me stretch?”

What. WHAT. Did Seungwan just?

“What?” Seulgi isn’t capable of complex thought at the moment. She probably won’t be for a while.

“Help me stretch? Please? I don’t think I cooled down properly and I don’t want it to be sore tomorrow.”

Seungwan looks up at her with large glossy eyes and Seulgi thinks that all the puppies in the world have got nothing on Seungwan. She’s the cutest living thing in existence.

“Sure, I’ll help!” Seulgi is the weakest living thing in existence.

“Great! I’m going to stretching my hamstrings, they’re really tight.”

She ends up behind Seungwan who’s got her legs spread and palms on the ground. She gently, very gently places her hands against the back of pale shoulders and starts to push forward. Seungwan slides forward into a wide stretch.

“Harder, Seul.” Seungwan practically moans and Seulgi feels herself combust.

She presses down, until she’s practically pinning Seungwan to the carpet. She tries really, really hard to not think about how good Seungwan feels beneath her. (She fails.)

“That’s it…” Seungwan goes pliant and boneless and is it getting hotter in here? Or is it her overly active imagination?

“Well, well, well. What’s do we have here? Seulgi-unnie and Seungwan-unnie getting hot and heavy?”

Seulgi leaps to her feet and holds her hands up in denial. “No, no, no. Not hot and not heavy! Nothing’s here!”

“It’s super hot.”    

“What?!”

“What?!”

Seulgi and Sooyoung stutter in synchronised surprise.

“It’s super hot today? It’s like 30 degrees. Though, neither of us are heavy, so I have no idea what Sooyoung’s on about…”

Sooyoung gets the look on her face that means she's going to make trouble for everyone in the room. Seulgi excuses herself.

“I’m going to go? I’m going to go!”

“Seul? What?”

“Unnie?”

“I’m going to go shower. I want a shower.” Seulgi thinks a nice, freezing shower will get her back on track. And Seungwan out of her head.

“Kekeke. Go take your cold shower, unnie. Seungwan-unnie will be here when you get back. Then again, that would pretty much make your shower useless. Keh.”

Seulgi dashes from the room, blood rushing through her ears. She hears the beginning of their conversation.

“Cold shower? Why would her shower be useless? She’ll be clean?”

“Oh, Seungwan-unnie, my sweet summer child, you have so much to learn…”

  


 


End file.
